


Seven Minutes to Cure

by nevergotwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, M/M, seven minutes in heaven trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's got a fear of the dark and Gabriel indirectly cures it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes to Cure

**Title** : Seven Minutes to Cure  
**Prompt** : 185 - embarrassed  
**Character/Pairing** : Dean/Castiel, Gabriel, mentions of many characters.  
**Word Count** : 1052  
**Rating** : T  
**Warnings** : Teenage!AU, boy kisses.   
**Summary** : Castiel's got a fear of the dark and Gabriel indirectly cures it.   
**Note** : I wrote this while I was half asleep, hence the reason it probably sucks... 

  
As much as his current situation wasn’t that bad of one, Castiel mentally cursed at his cousin for causing the awkward feelings he had.

It all started when Gabriel, Castiel’s older cousin, decided since it was his birthday that he should get to decide what they do. The newly turned seventeen year old smirked when he claimed this and told them all that they were going to play seven minutes in heaven. Considering all in attendance at the party he was hosting in his family’s large basement/rec room, the idea was a strange one.

There was Castiel, of course, with his twin brother Jimmy - both dressed in suits and constantly pulling at the ties; Anna, also their cousin for the opposite side of their large family; Sam Winchester, who was dragged along by his seventeen year old brother Dean since he was “too young to be at home on his own”, even though he was 13. Chuck, Jo, and three of Gabriel’s other female friends (that Castiel didn’t know the names of) were also there. For the most part though, they all knew each other since they attended the same school.

The worst part was how he chose who was to go in first. Gabriel simply made everyone sit in a circle while he was in the center with closed eyes, then he spun around and pointed to two people. Seeing who the first two were, Cas was sure he cheated.

Which was exactly why he was currently standing in a dark closet with Dean Winchester.

Castiel was standing in the middle of the small closet. Whether or not Dean had moved from leaning against the back wall, he wasn’t sure. He squinted down at his wrist, trying to see his watch to no avail. He needed the time to be up. It wasn’t like anything was going to happen. Sure, Castiel had a crush on the guy, but so what? Dean dated Anna a year back, along with a menagerie of the other girls in school. There was no way that he would ever even consider dating a guy.

He huffed a breath and pulled at the tie again. It didn’t help matters that he and the dark weren’t close friends. As far back as he could remember, Jimmy would always have to wait until he was asleep to turn off their room light before they thought to install a small nightlight.

“You okay, Cas?” he heard Dean’s voice ask.

Looking up at the sound of his rarely used nickname, Castiel nodded. But he remembered Dean couldn’t see him and stammered, “Fine. I’m uh, I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine. You didn’t move did ya?”

“What? No, why?”

There was a movement of feet with a rustle before warm hands were on his arms. “You sound nervous. Is it the dark or is it me?”

Castiel thanked god that Dean couldn’t see his face. It felt like it was being set on fire. Was it that obvious that he was worked up over this little thing? “No, never! It’s not you. I just have this thing with the dark…” He trailed off, waiting for the imminent mocking over his fear.

“S’okay. Sammy’s still scared of the dark too. I can fix it right up.” Next thing he knew, the hands left his arms and Dean was wrapping him in a hug, a hand rubbing his back carefully. “There’s nothin’ wrong with the dark, Cas.”

He was beginning to think the same exact thing since here he was in a pitch dark closet at Gabriel’s house, being hugged by the same person who he dreamt about too many times before. One of arm wrapped around Dean’s waist while the other moved around his neck, toying with the ends of his short hair. “I…guess there’s not.” He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, just breathing him in and trying to lock everything to memory – the smell, the feel, the warmth…

“Hey Cas?” Air pushed against the side of his neck as Dean spoke, sending a chill down his spine.

“Hm?”

“…You’re not just pretending to be scared to hug me, are ya?” Castiel shook his head quickly. He wasn’t raised to lie. In fact, he never lied before in his entire sixteen years. “Oh. Well, y’know, if you were, that’d be okay too.”

He couldn’t not ask. It was too strange a question to pass up. “It would?” He lifted his head slightly, mainly to look at Dean but he couldn’t see anything through the blackness.

“Uh huh. This…would be okay, too.” Castiel frowned at that until he felt the soft press of Dean’s lips on his own. His eyes went wide, frozen in shock until the sensation was gone. He couldn’t even string thoughts together right about what had just happened. “Too much?”

There was only one thing he could think to say. “Dean…” Castiel twisted himself slightly, pulling his head from Dean’s shoulder to find his lips again. It was something of a challenge due to the lack to light, but he somehow found them with ease. And this time, he didn’t stay frozen. Castiel pushed against the other boy, leaning his body towards his almost haphazardly amidst the kiss. He was sorely lacking in experience, but he knew what he wanted.

And it seemed Dean did too. He kept his arms around Castiel, footing being almost the only thing keeping them up while lips moved against one another. They were content this way, happy with just the simplest of things until the door opened.

“Hey you two love birds! Time’s up!” Gabriel’s voice shouted while light shined into the closet.

Castiel parted from Dean, flushed and feeling nothing but embarrassment until he released Dean hadn’t let up on his grip. “No thanks,” Dean said. “We’ll take an a few add ons.” He smirked and the door shut, only for them to hear Gabriel chuckling from the other side. “If that’s okay with you,” he added quietly.

If it was okay? It was way more than okay for Castiel! “Of course,” he smiled, leaning up to kiss him again as the idea of strangling Gabriel left his mind. That would be for another day. On this day, he was busy getting over his fear of the dark with Dean Winchester.


End file.
